


Уроки шипения и злости

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parseltongue, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Профессор Трелони произносит пророчество, согласно которому Северус Снейп умрёт от укуса змеи. Дамблдор предлагает Гарри научить Снейпа говорить на парселтанге. Легче сказать, чем сделать...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Уроки шипения и злости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lessons in Hissing and Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572116) by [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertart50/pseuds/gingertart50). 

> Спасибо за бетинг замечательной Nyara.

— О, Гарри! Замечательно. Присаживайся, — улыбнувшись, Дамблдор махнул своей высохшей кистью в сторону очень мягкого на вид кресла возле камина. Гарри кивнул и повернулся закрыть за собой дверь. Чтобы обнаружить прислонившегося к стене профессора Снейпа с хмурой гримасой и скрещёнными на груди руками.  
  
— Вы! — воскликнул Гарри, прежде чем успел овладеть собой.  
  
— Да, Поттер, я, — Снейп отодвинулся от стены. — Директор, это совершенно бесцельная трата как вашего, так и моего времени. Я не могу…  
  
— Гарри, Северус, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — вам обоим нужно приложить усилия. Это критически важно для успеха нашего замысла!  
  
— Нет, Альбус, это не так! — прорычал Снейп, стремительно пройдя через весь кабинет, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с сидящим за своим столом директором. — Ты слишком сильно полагаешься на слова этой некомпетентной алкоголички. Да она ведь даже в самом вменяемом своём состоянии живёт в каком-то воображаемом мире — и я, будучи в здравом уме, просто не могу согласиться на это... это полоумное предложение! — он взмахнул рукой, чтобы подчеркнуть своё разочарование, отчего края его мантии драматически взметнулись вверх, чуть не перевернув чернильницу.  
  
— Это не предложение, Северус, — ровным тоном ответил Дамблдор. Снейп сделал глубокий вдох своим внушительным носом, и Гарри заметил, как у него нервно запульсировала жилка на виске.  
  
Дамблдор вздохнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, вы оба, просто сядьте — и я всё объясню. Вам нужно будет поработать вместе.  
  
И он объяснил. Результат оказался неожиданным. Гарри Поттер с Северусом Снейпом уставились друг на друга с совершенно одинаковым выражением полного ужаса, после чего дружно повернулись к Дамблдору.  
  
— Ни за что! — вскрикнул Гарри. — Вы, должно быть, шутите!  
  
— Я не шучу, мой мальчик.  
  
— О, Мерлин, — выдохнул Снейп, и Гарри впервые в жизни ощутил по отношению к сальноволосому мерзавцу слабый проблеск… ну, не совсем сочувствия — скорее, жалости.  
  
  
* * *  
— Я правильно понял, — уточнил Рон, — ты снова начнёшь заниматься Окклюменцией? Со Снейпом? После прошлогодней катастрофы?  
  
— Угу, — вздохнул Гарри. Он ненавидел, когда ему приходилось врать своим друзьям, но Дамблдор на этом настоял.  
  
— Но Гарри, что же ты скажешь всем остальным? Ты же вряд ли сможешь ходить к нему на дополнительные занятия по Зельеварению, — забеспокоилась Гермиона, — учитывая, что Снейп его больше не ведёт.  
  
— Тренировки по ЗоТИ, — коротко ответил Гарри. — И я правда не хочу продолжать этот разговор. Честно говоря, я стараюсь об этом не думать. Снейп меня ненавидит и это никогда не изменится.  
  
— Извини, друг, — Рон похлопал его по плечу. Гарри кивнул. Он с ужасом ожидал своё первое занятие.  
  
  
* * *  
Он мог с этим справиться. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Он учил членов Отряда Дамблдора, не так ли? И очень даже неплохо (пусть это и было его собственным мнением). Ему стоило просто притвориться, будто это всего лишь ещё одно тренировочное занятие. Ну, только было бы разумнее обойтись без шуток и поддразниваний. Снейп их вряд ли оценит.  
  
Гарри постучал в дверь и услышал характерное отрывистое «Входите!».  
  
Снейп сидел у себя за столом, проверяя ученические задания. Он заставил Гарри дожидаться окончания проверки текущей работы, после чего отбросил свиток в сторону и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Ну, Поттер? Начинай уже — у меня есть и другие дела.  
  
Гарри достал из кармана обрывок пергамента и впился в него взглядом. Он старательно нарисовал там маленькую зелёную змейку и заколдовал, чтобы та реалистично двигалась: она ползла к самому краю бумаги, после чего разворачивалась и возвращалась обратно по полям. Снейп что-то сказал, но Гарри слишком сосредоточился на своей змейке, чтобы обратить на него внимание.  
  
— Здравствуй, — произнёс Гарри. — Как у тебя дела? — вслух это прозвучало серией отрывистых шипящих звуков. Снейп молчал. Подняв голову, Гарри обнаружил, что тот мрачно на него смотрит. — Это было простое «здравствуй», — объяснил он. — Вам ведь стоит начать с чего-то сравнительно обыденного, просто чтобы дать змее знать, что вы говорите на её языке.  
  
— Совершенно смехотворно, — проворчал Снейп и нетерпеливо махнул рукой. — Повтори-ка ещё раз.  
  
Гарри медленно повторил своё приветствие. Снейп схватил перо и лист пергамента, и принялся что-то строчить.  
  
— Ещё раз! — гаркнул он. — Продолжай повторять, пока я пытаюсь записать фонетическую транскрипцию того, как ты тут шипишь и плюёшься.  
  
Гарри подавил желание закатить глаза. Это потребовало немалых усилий, но он всё-таки справился, пусть даже исключительно ради Дамблдора. Он повторил нужные слова на парселтанге, в то время как Снейп внимательно его слушал.  
  
— А теперь вы, — предложил Гарри, и Снейп развернулся к нему с таким выражением лица, которое заставило бы заколебаться даже Медузу Горгону. — Сэр, — спохватившись, добавил он, но было слишком поздно.  
  
— Я не собираюсь принимать участие в твоих прозрачных попытках выставить меня дураком, — выплюнул Снейп. — Это фарс и напрасная трата моего времени.  
  
Гарри ужасно захотелось просто развернуться и выйти из комнаты, однако совесть не позволила ему этого сделать. Сделав глубокий вдох, он сосредоточился на мыслях о том, чего он, собственно, хотел достичь с этим агрессивным и невероятно раздражающим человеком.  
  
— Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что это может спасти вам жизнь, сэр.  
  
— И это дарит тебе очередное великолепное оправдание, не так ли, Поттер? Давай-ка сделаем жизнь профессора Снейпа невыносимой. Заставим его выглядеть полным идиотом. Обучим-ка его идиотским фразам на каком-то невразумительном выдуманном языке, а потом похохочем над этим со своими маленькими друзьями! Ты ведь у нас такой весельчак, правда? Ну совсем как твой отец!  
  
Терпение Гарри лопнуло. Простившись с остатками своего временного оптимизма, он промаршировал к двери.  
  
— Отработка, Поттер! Сегодня, с мистером Филчем! — прорычал ему вслед Снейп.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Да мне всё равно, — бросил он через плечо и лишь покачал головой, когда Снейп снял с него двадцать баллов «за дерзость». Ему нужно было поговорить со своими друзьями. И к чертям указания Дамблдора этого не делать.  
  
  
* * *  
— Что стряслось? — спросил Рон, когда он завёл их с Гермионой в пустой класс. Гарри наложил все заглушающие, отвлекающие и противоподслушивательные заклинания, которые только знал.  
  
— Значит так, — сообщил он, пряча обратно свою волшебную палочку. — Профессор Дамблдор сказал мне ничего вам об этом не говорить, понятно? Так что я вам не говорю.  
  
— Погоди-ка, если Дамблдор сказал ничего нам не… — получив тычок от Гермионы, Рон замолчал.  
  
— Мы тебя внимательно не слушаем, Гарри, — сообщила та. Рон фыркнул и кивнул.  
  
— Трелони выдала ещё одно пророчество, — объяснил Гарри. — Про Снейпа. Он умрёт, когда Тём… когда Волдеморт натравит на него свою змею.  
  
Даже Рон слегка поёжился.  
  
— Но мы-то тут при чём? — спросила Гермиона.  
  
— Дамблдор попросил меня позаниматься со Снейпом, чтобы обучить его парселтангу, но этот придурок меня даже не слушает — он думает, что я над ним просто издеваюсь. И я не знаю, что тут можно сделать. Он такая скотина! Как я могу с ним заниматься, если ему повсюду мерещатся оскорбления?  
  
— Тебе нужно продолжать пытаться, — убеждённо ответила Гермиона. — Раз профессор Дамблдор считает, что это спасёт ему жизнь. В конце концов, он же на нашей стороне.  
  
— Ага, — буркнул Гарри. — Лично мне кажется, что это просто гнусная сплетня, запущенная, чтобы сбить нас с толку.  
  
  
* * *  
В их следующее занятие Снейп настоял на проверке защитных навыков Гарри в Окклюменции, наорал на него из-за недостаточных тренировок, заставил его произнести ещё несколько фраз на парселтанге, которые старательно записал, после чего долго кривился и в итоге отправил Гарри восвояси. Следующие пару дней прошли по точно такому же сценарию. Когда Дамблдор спросил, как продвигаются их уроки, Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
— Сне… профессор Снейп не очень-то в них заинтересован, — объяснил он, в кои веки пытаясь быть тактичным. — Не думаю, что он мне доверяет.  
  
— Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, Гарри, — лучезарно улыбаясь, ответил директор. — Я безоговорочно в тебя верю, мой мальчик, — Гарри от этих слов совсем не стало лучше.  
  
— Итак, — деловым тоном продолжил Дамблдор, — не сомневаюсь, тебе интересно, что я для тебя задумал с этими — за неимением лучшего слова — уроками?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Так вот, я пришёл к выводу, что теперь, когда ты знаешь, почему пятнадцать лет назад лорд Волдеморт попытался тебя убить, пора рассказать тебе о некоторых вещах...  
  
  
* * *  
— Гарри, пойдём, — запыхавшись, позвала Гермиона, хватая его за руку, — скорее!  
  
— А куда мы идём? — спросил Гарри, с тоской глядя в сторону Большого зала, куда торопились на обед все остальные.  
  
— Рону пришла в голову блестящая мысль, но нам нужно поспешить, пока ещё не зашло солнце.  
  
— А при чём тут солнце?  
  
Рон ждал их за хижиной Хагрида, почти у самого края Запретного леса.  
  
— Я пока ничего не видел, — сказал он, уныло пиная горку листьев.  
  
— Я этого и не ожидала, — отозвалась Гермиона. — А теперь, Гарри, поздоровайся вслух на парселтанге.  
  
— Э-э, зачем?  
  
— Мы ищем змей.  
  
— То-очно…  
  
— Тебе нужно научить профессора Снейпа говорить со змеями, верно? Ну а какой может быть лучший способ этому научиться? Найди для него змею, чтобы он мог с ней беседовать!  
  
Гарри порылся в своём кармане в поисках клочка пергамента с нарисованной змейкой, и начал с ней говорить.  
  
— Здравс-с-ствуйте. Ес-с-сть здес-с-сь кх-хто-нибудь?  
  
Внимательно прислушиваясь, они прошлись вдоль линии деревьев, но в итоге вынуждены были вернуться обратно в замок, чтобы схватить в кухне по сэндвичу и побежать на следующий урок.  
  
— Не переживай, я и не ожидала, что нам удастся сразу найти змею, — заверила Гарри Гермиона.  
  
  
* * *  
В конце концов, пробираясь сквозь заросли ежевики и бормоча себе под нос «Привет, меня кх-х-хто-то с-с-лыш-ш-ит?», Гарри разобрал чей-то тоненький голосок.  
  
— Да-а-а? — прошептал кто-то, и Гарри наклонился вниз. Свернувшись кольцами, на солнышке грелась маленькая толстенькая змейка с зигзагообразными жёлто-коричневыми полосами на спине. Приподняв голову, она уставилась на Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — снова поздоровался Гарри, и змейка наклонила мордочку, пробуя воздух своим чёрным раздвоенным язычком.  
  
— Привет, — ответила она.  
  
Гарри сел на пятки.  
  
— Ты ядов-ф-фит-тая, прав-ф-фда?  
  
— Да-а-а.  
  
— Ес-сли я воз-с-сьму т-с-себя на руки, ты меня укус-с-иш-ш-шь?  
  
— Мож-ш-ш-шет быть. Почш-ш-шему нет?  
  
— Потому что я пообещ-щ-щ-щаю т-с-себя кормить, если ты никого не укус-с-сиш-ш-ш-шь.  
  
— Ес-с-сли ты настаиваеш-ш-ш-шь.  
  
Гарри осторожно взял рептилию в ладони. Та слегка поёрзала, после чего сообщила: «Хорош-ш-ш-шо. Т-с-сепло.», и обвилась вокруг его запястья. Гарри поспешил обратно в Хогвартс, на ужин, с дремлющей у него в рукаве змеёй.  
  
Когда он показал змейку Рону, тот резко отшатнулся, чуть не перевернув скамейку.  
  
— Гарри, ты что, совсем охренел?!  
  
Гарри зашипел ему говорить потише и подождал, пока окружающие утратят к ним интерес, после чего придвинулся к Рону почти вплотную.  
  
— В чём дело? Ты же знал, что я ищу змею.  
  
— Да, но это же гадюка!  
  
— Само собой. Гадюки — единственные змеи, которые водятся в Шотландии, Рон. Ни медянки, ни ужи так далеко на севере не живут, — Гермиона наклонилась к Гарри. — Можно на неё взглянуть?  
  
Гарри зашептал в свой рукав:  
  
— Это мои друз-с-с-сья, не кус-с-с-сай их-х, пож-ш-ш-алуйс-с-ста. Они т-с-себя не обидят-т.  
  
Гадюка лизнула воздух и выглянула из темноты мантии.  
  
— Ты с-с-сказ-с-сал, что ты меня покормиш-ш-ш-шь.  
  
— Покормлю, как только доем с-с-свою еду. Ч-ш-што ты еш-ш-шь?  
  
— Мыш-ш-шей, птиц-с-с-с, яйц-с-с-с-са, ящ-щ-щериц-с-с и лягуш-ш-шек.  
  
Гарри пересказал их разговор Рону с Гермионой. Когда они поели, Гермиона повела их в довольно редко используемый коридор и нацелила волшебную палочку на маленькое отверстие под деревянными планками.  
  
— Акцио дикая мышь!  
  
К ним прилетел маленький серый грызун, дёргаясь в воздухе в безуспешной попытке убежать от её заклинания.  
  
— Извини, — пробормотала Гермиона, ловко оглушая мышь. Гарри опустил змею на пол, и та тут же набросилась на зверька, начав его заглатывать.  
  
— А почему ты добавила «дикая»? — с любопытством спросил Рон, пока они следили за гадюкой.  
  
— Я не хотела, чтобы она съела чьего-то питомца или анимага. Я знаю, что здесь водятся мыши — Косолапус постоянно тут охотится, и я часто видела, как они с миссис Норрис караулили под этой щелью.  
  
Дождавшись, пока змея проглотит свою мышь, Гарри сунул осоловевшую рептилию обратно в карман и пошёл на урок Чар.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри постучался в кабинет Снейпа и сделал глубокий вдох. Какое-то мгновение Снейп смотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, после чего отложил перо.  
  
— Ну, Поттер? Я занят, чего тебе надо?  
  
— Я вам кое-что принёс, сэр, — осторожно вынув змею из рукава, Гарри положил её на стол. Снейп со свистом втянул воздух и резко вскочил на ноги в вихре своей чёрной мантии.  
  
— Да как ты смеешь! — ловкое движение запястьем — и волшебная палочка выскользнула из рукава прямо к нему в руку. Гарри потянулся было к собственной палочке, но сообразил, что не успеет помешать Снейпу убрать гадюку. Он накрыл змею ладонью.  
  
— Поттер, отойди! — рыкнул Снейп, вскидывая палочку. Гарри подавил импульс заорать на него в ответ. Он успел проникнуться к змее тёплыми чувствами, а Снейп явно собирался её убить.  
  
— Я её принёс, чтобы вы с ней разговаривали! — воскликнул Гарри. Снейп замер, и Гарри, уже тише, продолжил: — Вы не хотите говорить со мной на парселтанге, потому что вы мне не доверяете…  
  
— Определённо!  
  
— …но нет никаких причин, которые бы мешали вам общаться с настоящей змеёй, пока меня рядом нет. Вы можете с ней практиковаться, и вы узнаете, всё ли у вас получается, потому что змея вам ответит. Она ест мышей, — добавил он. Гадюка с интересом боднула его ладонь, и Гарри погладил её пальцем по голове. — Она пообещала не кусаться, если её будут кормить. Я уже давал ей сегодня мышь.  
  
Снейп отвернулся и взмахнул палочкой. На скамье у стены, между грудой свитков и подносом с бутылочками для зелий, возникла большая стеклянная ёмкость. Новый взмах палочки — и в ёмкости появились земля, камни, папоротник и дырявое бревно.  
  
— Положи её туда, — скомандовал Снейп. В его голосе звучали неохотные нотки, словно ему не хотелось благодарить Гарри или признавать, что принести змею было хорошей идеей.  
  
— Вс-с-сё в порядке? — спросил Гарри, опуская гадюку в террариум. — Тебе ч-ш-што-то ещ-щ-щё нуж-ш-шно?  
  
— Немного в-ф-фоды, — попросила та, и Гарри трансфигурировал небольшую плошку, после чего врыл её в землю и наполнил водой. Змея окунула в воду язычок и поблагодарила: — С-с-спас-с-сибо, — после чего скрылась в зарослях папоротника.  
  
— А теперь уходи, — сказал Снейп, и Гарри был более чем рад послушаться.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри вспомнил о гадюке, только когда пришёл в класс ЗоТИ и увидел у стены огромную стеклянную ёмкость, заполненную камешками, растениями и довольно хитро сконструированным водопадом с мини-прудиком, в котором плавали рыбки. Подойдя взглянуть повнимательнее, он увидел в расщелине между камней знакомую коричнево-жёлтую змейку.  
  
— Привет, — прошептал он.  
  
Змейка приподняла голову.  
  
— З-с-сдравс-с-ствуй, — прошипела она.  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Чудес-с-с-но. Здес-с-сь тепло и вкус-с-сные мыш-ш-ши.  
  
— Это хорош-ш-шо, — Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам, но, похоже, он пришёл самым первым, и все остальные ученики ещё только начинали рассаживаться по местам, болтая друг с другом и роясь по сумкам в поисках учебников. — Как там С-с-снейп продвигаетс-с-ся с-с парс-с-селтангом?  
  
— У него с-с-странный акц-с-сент.  
  
— Но он с тобой раз-с-сговаривает?  
  
— О да-а-а.  
  
Гермиона тихонько пробормотала предупреждение, когда в класс вошёл Снейп — и Гарри поспешил занять своё место рядом с Роном.  
  
  
* * *  
У Гарри вошло в привычку беседовать со змейкой в любые моменты, когда поблизости не было Снейпа. В результате чего он с некоторым удивлением узнал, что Снейп не только ухитрялся выкраивать по часу в день на беседы со змеёй на парселтанге, но и вообще начал считать её своим фамилиаром. Иногда Гарри прокрадывался в класс, чтобы обнаружить террариум пустым, а в следующие визиты гадюка объясняла, что Снейп брал её половить в озере лягушек или уносил к себе в комнаты погреться возле камина.  
  
— А как его дела с-с Наг-х-хини? Ес-с-сть какие-то ус-с-пехи? — спросил Гарри. В конце концов, это ведь было главным смыслом обзаведения змейкой.  
  
— Да-а, — ответила гадюка. — Он с-с-спраш-ш-шивал моег-хо с-с-совета. Он ос-с-ставалс-с-ся пос-с-сле вс-с-стреч-ш-ш, чтобы поговорить с-с больш-ш-шой з-с-смеёй. Она линяет-т, так что он с-с-сварил ей лос-с-сьон, чтобы с-с-смягчить кожу и помоч-ш-шь линьке. Оч-ш-ш-ень хорош-ш-ший, — кивнув, добавила змейка. — Я ещ-щ-щё никогда так лег-х-хко не линяла.  
  
— Это хорош-ш-шо, — отозвался Гарри. И, подумав, добавил: — Не рас-с-сказывай ему, ч-ш-што я об этом спраш-ш-шивал, ладно? Он разозлитс-с-с-я и реш-ш-шит, ч-ш-што я за ним ш-ш-шпионю.  
  
— Он час-с-сто злитс-с-ся, — задумчиво сообщила гадюка. — Но не на меня. Он оч-ш-шень грус-с-стный.  
  
— Грус-с-стный? — переспросил Гарри, не уверенный, что правильно понял. Грустный Снейп? Как неправдоподобно!  
  
— О, да-а. С-с-старая Белая Борода делает его оч-ш-шень з-с-слым и оч-ш-шень грус-с-стным. С-с-старая Белая Борода прок-х-хлят-т.  
  
— Его рука… — пробормотал Гарри, и его сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.  
  
— С-с-старая Белая Борода умирает-т.  
  
— Ох, нет!..  
  
— И он попрос-с-сил моег-х-хо друга С-с-северус-с-са убить его, прежде чем это сделает-т проклят-с-сие.  
  
Гарри разговаривал со змейкой через стекло, скорчившись рядом с террариумом. В шоке от услышанного он потерял равновесие и с испуганным ойканьем полетел на пол. Тут же поднявшись на ноги, он тревожно огляделся по сторонам, надеясь, что никто его не услышал.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал он, начиная в полной мере осознавать кошмарные последствия этого плана. — Не рас-с-сказывай ему, ч-ш-што я об этом з-с-снаю. Оч-ш-шень, оч-ш-шень важ-ш-шно, чтобы больш-ш-ше никто не уз-с-снал, что я об этом з-с-снаю.  
  
— Хорош-ш-шо, — согласилась маленькая рептилия, приобретая несколько самодовольный вид. Если такое было возможным. — С-с-старая Белая Борода тож-ш-ше так с-с-сказ-с-сал. Ты не долж-ш-шен нич-ш-шего з-с-снать, — затем она наклонила голову и прошептала, — с-с-сюда кто-то идёт-т.  
  
Быстро натянув на голову плащ-невидимку, Гарри пополз через весь класс. Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем он успел до неё добраться, так что он прижался к стене и затаил дыхание, глядя на входящего в помещение Снейпа.  
  
В его появлении не было ни капли драматичности. Тихо подойдя к террариуму, Снейп обыденно спросил по-английски:  
  
— Ты ведь ещё не спишь?  
  
После чего, с небольшим акцентом, но вполне разборчиво, добавил на парселтанге:  
  
— Вс-с-сё начинает набирать с-с-скорос-с-сть, маленьк-хая з-с-смейка. Я мало ч-ш-што могу с-с-сделать — вс-с-сё завис-с-сит от этого ч-ш-шёртового мальчиш-ш-шки.  
  
Он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и крышка террариума слегка приподнялась. Наклонившись, Снейп бережно достал гадюку и устроил у себя на плечах, а та высунула язычок и потрогала его лицо.  
  
— У тебя вкус-с ус-с-сталос-с-сти, С-с-северус-с-с.  
  
Снейп фыркнул.  
  
— Пус-с-стяки, мой маленький друг. Мои хоз-с-с-сяева рас-с-ставляют с-с-свои фигурки по мес-с-стам, и вс-с-се мы выс-с-стоим или упадём, с-следуя их-х прих-х-хотям.  
  
— Ты думаеш-ш-шь, чш-што ты упадёш-ш-шь, — прошептала змейка.  
  
— Я это з-с-снаю, — ответил Снейп и вышел из комнаты.  
  
  
* * *  
По мере того, как Гарри свыкался с услышанными от гадюки новостями, его отношение к Снейпу понемногу менялось. Тот по-прежнему оставался злобным, вспыльчивым и несправедливым мерзавцем с плохими зубами и неудачно подобранным шампунем, но Гарри начал понимать, что перед ним человек, из последних сил пытающийся сохранить рассудок и не сломаться. Это понимание не мешало ему искренне негодовать, когда сальноволосая летучая мышь назначала ему отработки, но иногда Гарри ловил себя на том, что смотрит на Снейпа и пытается понять, как тот вообще находит в себе силы не сдаваться.  
  
Маленькая гадюка продолжала исправно информировать Гарри о прогрессе Снейпа с подавлением симпатий Нагини к Волдеморту.  
  
— Она иног-х-хда ес-с-ст людей, — равнодушно, словно речь шла об убийстве мышей, сообщила змейка. — Её хоз-с-сяин зас-с-ставляет её их ес-с-с-сть, но она это ненавидит-т-т. Они невкус-с-сные и у неё от них болит ж-ш-ш-шивот. С-с-северус-с-с с-с-сварил ей с-с-специальную жидкос-с-сть, чтобы помочь-ш-ш с-с ж-ш-шивотом.  
  
— Зелье, — прошептал Гарри, поневоле восхищаясь мастерством, позволяющим приготовить зелье от несварения желудка у рептилии.  
  
— Он к-х-хормит её к-х-хроликх-хами. Ей нравятс-с-ся кх-хроликх-хи.  
  
— С-с-спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри, торопясь занять своё место, потому что в класс вошёл Снейп.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри пришло в голову поискать змею лишь на следующий день после того, как Снейп сбежал из замка. Той не было. Разбитый террариум лежал на полу: осколки стекла, земля и листья папоротника, смешавшись с водой из заколдованного водопадика, превратились в грязь, но нигде не было видно следов толстенькой полосатой рептилии. Гарри не знал, что думать и кому доверять, но ему пришло в голову, что Снейп оказался в гораздо худшем положении — неспособный доверять вообще никому. У Гарри по крайней мере были Рон с Гермионой — тогда как у Снейпа была лишь маленькая змейка.  
  
  
* * *  
Гермиона высунула голову из палатки и резко охнула, после чего, нахмурившись, повернулась к Гарри.  
  
— Гарри, тут какая-то змея.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Выйди посмотри.  
  
Устроив мордочку на кольцах собственного тела, на вход в палатку смотрела маленькая гадюка.  
  
— Здравс-с-ствуй, — поздоровалась она, и Гарри сразу узнал этот голос и характерную манеру пробовать воздух язычком. Торопясь разгадать тайну Даров Смерти и охотясь за хоркруксами Волдеморта, он почти позабыл о Снейпе с его змейкой.  
  
— Что ты здес-сь делаеш-ш-шь? — спросил он.  
  
Змея приподняла голову.  
  
— Нагини ж-ш-шдёт тебя в Годриковой Лощ-щ-щине, — отозвалась она. — С-с-северус-с-с с-с-сказал с-с-соблюдать ос-с-сторож-ш-шнос-с-сть и ж-ш-шдать с-с-серебряную лань.  
  
— Что там, Гарри? — спросила Гермиона, но Гарри предупреждающе выставил ладонь, чтобы она помолчала.  
  
— Это вс-с-сё? Он с-с-сказ-с-сал что-нибудь ещ-щ-щё?  
  
— Мне пора, — прошептала змейка.  
  
— Он здес-с-сь? С-с-снейп?  
  
— Нет. Он подож-ш-шдёт, пока ты уйдёш-ш-шь, а потом меня заберёт.  
  
— Это сообщение от Снейпа, — быстро объяснил Гарри Гермионе.  
  
— Гарри, не верь ему!  
  
Гарри лишь покачал головой. Он никогда не рассказывал ей, что смерть Дамблдора была тщательно спланированной — и сейчас пожалел, что не доверился своей подруге.  
  
— Береги с-с-себя, — сказал он вдогонку уже начавшей уползать в траву змейке, и услышал, как тихий голосок ответил:  
  
— Это ты береги с-с-себя, Зеленоглазый.  
  
  
* * *  
И вот наступил решающий момент, ради которого всё и затевалось: Волдеморт взмахнул Старшей палочкой и клетка с Нагини поплыла вперёд, пока не накрыла голову и плечи Снейпа. Снейп смотрел на гигантскую змею, а та уставилась на Волдеморта, скомандовавшего на парселтанге:  
  
— Убей.  
  
Гарри затаил дыхание, когда Волдеморт начал разворачиваться прочь, уверенный, что змея его послушается. Но пока Нагини неуверенно раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, приподняв голову и готовая в любой момент атаковать, по полу скользнуло что-то маленькое. Что-то с жёлто-коричневыми полосками. У Гарри округлились глаза, когда маленькая гадюка вцепилась в босую ногу Волдеморта.  
  
Вскрикнув от неожиданности, тот рефлекторно дёрнул ногой, швырнув змейку через всю комнату. Нагини заворочалась в своей клетке и кольца её тела заблестели, когда она открыла пасть и прошипела: «Не буду...»  
  
Рванувшись вперёд, Нагини легко пробила головой защитную плёнку своей клетки — ведь та создавалась, чтобы её защищать, а не удерживать. Обвившись длинным мускулистым телом вокруг своего бывшего хозяина, змея бросилась на него.  
  
Снейп рухнул на пол и откатился в сторону, пока Гарри расшвыривал ящики, чтобы пробраться в комнату. К тому времени как они с Роном и Гермионой пролезли сквозь дыру, Снейп уже снова поднялся на ноги, хоть его лицо и побелело, а глаза расширились от шока.  
  
Волдеморт боролся со змеёй, держа её за шею, чтобы не дать укусить себя в лицо.  
  
— Поттер! — крикнул Снейп, и Волдеморт повернул голову к ним. Его глаза светились красным. Нагини зашипела и сильнее сжала свою хватку.  
  
— Мне ег-х-хо убит-т-ть? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет! — воскликнул Снейп на парселтанге. — Подерж-ш-ши его!  
  
— Предатель! — взвыл Волдеморт, забившись в кольцах огромной змеи от ярости и страха.  
  
— Поттер, выслушай меня, — Снейп схватил Гарри за руку и тот, несмотря на обстоятельства, заметил, что бледная ладонь слегка дрожала. Уставившись Гарри прямо в глаза, Снейп скомандовал: «Легилименс!»  
  
Гарри показалось, будто его захлестнул ледяной водопад знания. Всё, что он, как ему думалось, знал о Снейпе, вдруг стало не важным, потому что Гарри чувствовал тяжесть его чувства вины и его клятв, и его потрясающую самоубийственную смелость. Гарри коротко кивнул.  
  
— Скажи Нагини его отпустить, — обратился он к Снейпу, после чего повернулся к Волдеморту. — Я встречу тебя снаружи, — игнорируя Рона с Гермионой, сказал ему Гарри. И сомкнул пальцы на снитче у себя в кармане. — Я не хочу новых смертей. Так что там будем только мы с тобой, как это всегда и должно было быть. В Запретном лесу через час. Идёт?  
  
Безгубый рот Волдеморта растянулся в жестоком подобии улыбки.  
  
— Так легко отказываешься от своего преимущества? Ты идиот, Поттер! Глупый ребёнок.  
  
— Наверное, — согласился Гарри. А потом, поскольку он этого ожидал, выставил щит Протего, когда Волдеморт взмахнул волшебной палочкой в направлении Снейпа. Проклятие отскочило от щита и прожгло в стене дыру. Красные глаза Волдеморта слегка расширились, а сам он оскалился.  
  
— Через час, — повторил Гарри, и еле узнал свой собственный голос: тот был холодным как лёд.  
  
  
* * *  
— Вы останетесь со мной? — спросил Гарри, сжимая в руке Воскрешающий камень.  
  
— До самого конца, — подтвердил Джеймс.  
  
— Но другие вас не увидят? — уточнил Гарри.  
  
— Мы — часть тебя, — отозвался Сириус. — Невидимая для всех остальных.  
  
Гарри взглянул на свою мать.  
  
— Держитесь поближе ко мне, — тихо сказал он.  
  
— Это моё решение и мой выбор, — прошептал он, пока они шли все вместе, скользя между по-прежнему шныряющими по лесу дементорами.  
  
— Гарри, дорогой мой мальчик, нужно обязательно уничтожить змею — иначе Волдеморт сможет вернуться снова, — напомнила ему Лили.  
  
— Ага, знаю. Я уже сказал Рону, Гермионе и Невиллу — они позаботятся, чтобы её убили.  
  
— Тебе стоило сказать этому мерзавцу Снейпу прикончить её, пока у него была такая возможность, — пробормотал Сириус, и несколько виновато покосился на Лили. Та лишь устало покачала головой.  
  
— Тогда Волдеморт бы его убил. Хоть Нагини на него и напала, ему же пришлось бы защищать её из-за хоркрукса, — объяснил Гарри.  
  
— А Снейпу ещё многое нужно сделать, — тихо заметил его отец. — Иногда мы можем видеть будущее, Гарри, и, как бы неприятно мне ни было это говорить, Снейп сыграет ключевую роль для всего, что нам дорого.  
  
Лили с гордостью улыбнулась мужу и взяла его за руку, и они встали по обеим сторонам Гарри, когда тот зашагал на встречу со своим врагом.  
  
  
* * *  
Хагрид нёс Гарри к замку. По лицу полувеликана катились слёзы. Волдеморт с гигантской змеёй на плечах скользил впереди. Гарри понятия не имел, что тот мог сказать Нагини, чтобы заставить её снова себе подчиняться. Не исключено, что Тёмный Лорд просто наложил на рептилию Империус.  
  
Опознав его тело, Макгонагалл закричала, и Гарри услышал плач Рона с Гермионой. Его сердце рвалось к ним, но он не смел пошевелиться — даже когда Рон выкрикнул Тёмному Лорду отказ или когда Невилл провозгласил: «Я присоединюсь к тебе тогда, когда ад замёрзнет!»  
  
Сквозь рёв приближающейся толпы, грохот сталкивающихся друг с другом великанов и стук копыт кентавров было невозможно расслышать взмах серебряного клинка — и тем не менее взгляды всех присутствующих повернулись в ту сторону. Единым ударом Невилл отсёк огромной змее голову, которая взлетела в воздух, блестя в лучах пробивающегося из Большого зала света. Рот Волдеморта распахнулся в безмолвном крике ярости, когда тело Нагини шлёпнулось ему под ноги.  
  
Выскользнув из рук Хагрида на землю, Гарри начал прокладывать путь в Большой зал, ища Волдеморта. По дороге он видел, как упала Беллатрикс, сражённая палочкой Молли Уизли.  
  
— Протего! — рявкнул Гарри, воздвигая посреди зала чары Щита. Волдеморт заозирался в поиске их источника, и Гарри наконец сбросил плащ-невидимку.  
  
Возгласы удивления и восторга, и крики с обеих сторон «ГАРРИ!», «ОН ЖИВ!» стихли почти мгновенно. Толпа боялась и, когда Гарри с Волдемортом встретились взглядами и одновременно принялись кружить друг вокруг друга, воцарилась резкая и абсолютная тишина.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то пытался мне помочь, — громко провозгласил Гарри, и в этой тишине его голос разнёсся по залу, словно усиленный рупором. — Всё должно произойти именно так. Это должен быть я.  
  
Волдеморт зашипел.  
  
— Поттер это не взаправду, — бросил он, и его красные глаза расширились. — Это ведь работает чуть иначе, не так ли? Кого ты собираешься использовать в качестве своего щита сегодня, Поттер?  
  
— Никого, — просто ответил Гарри. — Никаких хоркруксов больше не осталось. Так что… только мы с тобой. Ни один не сможет жить, пока жив другой — так что кто-то из нас вскоре умрёт насовсем...  
  
— Дамблдор мёртв! — выплюнул Волдеморт так, словно эти слова должны были причинить Гарри невыносимую боль. — Его тело гниёт в мраморной усыпальнице на территории этого замка, Поттер, я сам его видел, и он не вернётся!  
  
— Да, Дамблдор мёртв, — спокойно отозвался Гарри, — но не ты его убил. Он сам выбрал способ, как ему умереть, выбрал его за месяцы до своей смерти и спланировал всё вместе с человеком, которого ты считал своим слугой.  
  
— Это что ещё за детские мечты? — презрительно спросил Волдеморт, но тем не менее он медлил с атакой, а его красные глаза не отрывались от глаз Гарри.  
  
— Я никогда не был твоим, — негромко прозвучал спокойный, но безошибочно узнаваемый голос Снейпа, и тот шагнул из толпы прямо в свободное кольцо вокруг Гарри с Волдемортом. Красные глаза округлились и Тёмный Лорд разъярённо зашипел, но Снейп даже не вздрогнул. — Никогда. Альбус Дамблдор сам выбрал способ своей смерти. Я убил его по его собственной просьбе.  
  
Пожиратели Смерти начали перешёптываться и в сторону Снейпа вскинулось несколько волшебных палочек, но Гарри взмахнул собственной палочкой — и его чары Щита растянулись между Снейпом и теми, кто ему угрожал. Снейп сардонически вскинул бровь, словно желая сказать, что не нуждается ни в чьей защите.  
  
— Снейп никогда не побеждал Дамблдора, — объяснил Гарри, пока они с Волдемортом медленно кружили друг вокруг друга.  
  
— Но если это правда, Поттер, то Дамблдор, по сути, вручил свою палочку мне! — голос Волдеморта задрожал от злого торжества. — Я выкрал Старшую палочку из усыпальницы её последнего хозяина! Я забрал её оттуда вопреки воле её последнего хозяина! Её сила теперь моя!  
  
— Ты так ничего и не понял, да, Риддл? Владеть палочкой недостаточно! То, что ты держишь её в руках или колдуешь ей, ещё не делает её по-настоящему твоей. Разве ты не слушал Олливандера? Палочка сама выбирает своего волшебника… Накануне смерти Дамблдора Старшая палочка признала нового хозяина, кого-то, кто никогда к ней даже не прикасался. Этот новый хозяин отнял у Дамблдора палочку вопреки его воле, даже не понимая, что именно сделал, не осознавая, что обзавёлся поддержкой самой опасной волшебной палочки мира…  
  
Грудь Волдеморта заходила ходуном и Гарри почувствовал приближающееся проклятие. Он практически ощущал, как то формируется в нацеленной ему в лицо волшебной палочке.  
  
— Настоящим хозяином Старшей палочки был Драко Малфой.  
  
У Волдеморта на лице отразилось искреннее удивление, которое тут же исчезло.  
  
— Ну и какая теперь разница? — мягко поинтересовался он. — Даже если ты прав, Поттер, для нас с тобой это больше не важно. У тебя больше нет палочки с пером феникса, так что мы померимся чистым мастерством… и после того, как я тебя убью, я разберусь с Драко Малфоем...  
  
— Но ты опоздал, — объяснил Гарри. — Ты упустил свой шанс. Я тебя опередил. Я победил Драко несколько недель назад. И забрал у него его палочку.  
  
Гарри помахал палочкой из боярышника, чувствуя, как на ней сфокусировались взгляды всех присутствующих в зале.  
  
— Так что всё сводится к этому, не так ли? — прошептал Гарри. — Знает ли палочка, которую ты сейчас держишь, что её последнего хозяина обезоружили? Потому что если она это знает… то настоящий хозяин Старшей палочки — я.  
  
Зачарованное небо у них над головами вдруг озарилось красной вспышкой, когда в ближайшем от них окне показался краешек встающего солнца. Лучи света достигли их лиц одновременно, и Волдеморт вдруг превратился в пылающее размытое пятно. Гарри слышал его пронзительный визг, когда вскинул палочку Драко и выкрикнул в небо свою лучшую попытку:  
  
— Авада Кедавра!  
  
— Экспеллиармус!  
  
  
* * *  
Как позже заметил Рон, это лишь подтвердило, что некоторые люди никогда не учатся на своих ошибках. Волдеморта сразило его собственное отражённое проклятие — так всё и закончилось.  
  
Когда Снейп попытался незаметно улизнуть, Гарри поймал его за рукав. Этого он тоже ожидал.  
  
— Нет уж, — тихо сообщил Гарри. — Ты тоже герой.  
  
— Поттер, отпусти, — огрызнулся Снейп, но Гарри покачал головой. Уставившись в обозлённые чёрные глаза, периферийным зрением он вдруг различил характерный жёлто-коричневый узор. Маленькая гадюка обвилась у Снейпа вокруг шеи под воротником его мантии.  
  
— Я не з-с-с-с-снал, — сказал он на парселтанге. — Я думал, ты меня ненавидел, но вс-с-с-сё не так прос-с-с-сто, верно? Ты меня хочеш-ш-шь!  
  
Снейп застыл.  
  
— Я это почувс-с-с-ствовал, — прошептал Гарри, — когда ты отдал с-с-свои вос-с-с-споминания в Хиж-ш-ш-шине. Ты еле мог слуш-ш-шать, как я говорю со з-с-с-смеёй — так с-с-с-ильно тебя это з-с-с-саводило. Вот поч-ш-ш-шему ты прекратил наш-ш-ши з-с-с-санятия!  
  
— Ну и чего ты теперь хочешь, Поттер? — голос Снейпа звучал тихо и ядовито.  
  
— Он хоч-ш-ш-шет тебя, — раздался тоненький змеиный голосок, — а ты хоч-ш-ш-шеш-ш-шь его. Вы хотите занятьс-с-с-ся друг с-с-с друг-х-хом с-с-секс-с-сом. — Если змеи могли звучать самодовольно, сейчас был именно такой случай.  
  
Гарри положился на свои инстинкты и адреналин.  
  
— Ага, — он снова перешёл на английский. — Думаю, она права.  
  
Плоская треугольная головка высунулась рядом с подбородком Снейпа и ласково об него потёрлась.  
  
— Да-а, с-с-сделайте это, — прошипела змейка.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Снейп. Он выглядел слегка потерянным, словно силы, которые управляли всей его жизнью, внезапно ослабили свою хватку — и он больше не был уверен, что ему нужно и чего он хочет.  
  
Гарри протянул руку и погладил указательным пальцем змеиную шею. Заметивший это Рон улыбнулся, явно припомнив роль, которую маленькая гадюка сыграла в победе над Волдемортом. Он не понял, что тыльная сторона пальцев Гарри при этом легко коснулась щеки Снейпа. Или что Снейп не отстранился.  
  
— Ты мне по-прежнему не нравишься, Поттер, — сказал Снейп.  
  
— Ты мне тоже, — отозвался Гарри. — Но ты готов был за меня умереть.  
  
— А ты — за меня, — теперь Снейп всё-таки отстранился и поплотнее запахнул мантию вокруг своих узких плеч. — Зайди ко мне в кабинет, Поттер — есть дела, которые нам нужно обсудить. Уверен, твои друзья ещё будут здесь, когда ты вернёшься.  
  
Гарри кивнул, и они бок о бок двинулись к замку. Достаточно близко для того, чтобы гадюка смогла вытянуться и потереться Гарри об лицо, пока они шли.  
  
  
* * *  
Гарри с Роном стали аврорами, а Гермиона пошла в отдел Тайн. Снейп с Гарри объявляли о своей взаимной неприязни на протяжении следующих десяти лет, пока это не начало выглядеть довольно глупо, так что они прекратили. К этому времени все и так уже прекрасно знали, что они трахались, как… в общем, как змеи. Иногда прямо на директорском столе, к большому восторгу семейства гадюк, живущих в нижнем ящике справа — но, как заявил Снейп, эта работа могла свести с ума кого угодно, так что у него было право на маленькие причуды.  
  
Вообще-то, он оказался крайне эффективным, инновационным и на удивление популярным директором. Большинство людей считало, что это сказывалось влияние Гарри. Снейп позволял им в это верить. Секс того стоил и для грязных разговорчиков не было ничего лучше парселтанга. И, к счастью, ни преподаватели, ни управляющие школы не понимали, что на самом деле говорили гадюки у него под столом.  
  
~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Любимица-гадюка:  
[](http://imgbox.com/3FW47CBe)  



End file.
